Jane And The Dragon Moving On
by CrashTheNinja
Summary: JanexJester. Jester has a dark family secret, and when Jane finds out, things can only get worse. Fortunately for you, the quality of the writing gets better from the start when I was about 11 to now. Magic. Summaries aren't my thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, look at Floppy Hat down there. What do you think's wrong?" asked Dragon, flying high.

"Not sure Dragon. Perhaps he just likes evening walks?" Jane said, a little bemused, she had never seen Jester out so late. It was dark, and he was alone. The bells jingled on his hat as he walked. "Go lower. And Dragon, let me talk to him. You're no good with subtlety."

"I am not a namby-pamby short-life, I do not know or understand your emotions, too complicated. I am a Dragon, master of ferocity and scariness."

"Okay Dragon, you have made your point. Now like I said, leave it to me." she laughed at his conspiracies.

They landed, and Dragon went up to his cave to give them some time to talk.

"Jester? Jester, are you alright?" asked Jane, the concern in her voice clear.

He turned to Jane, his eyes tired but his face awake, whatever he was about to tell her was a lie.

"Fine, just fine, Jane. Why, is something wrong?"

"No, you look lonely. Why are you out so late? It is dark, not even Dragon is awake now."

"Is there something wrong with a little walk?" he asked with a voice a little too high.

"No, but there is something wrong with you. Jester, you're not yourself, I have not seen you around the castle as much as I used to. You have lost your spark, have done so for a while now. What is it Jester? You can trust me."

"I know I can. But to tell you this, would mean the end of our friendship. You could never look at me the same way again, Jane. I and some people in... back home where I come from, are the only people who know."

"So make me another. Please, it is not the same at dinner without you. No music, jokes, chatting. Please? Tell me."

"I can only show you, but please, allow me a minute." He dashed off to his room, returning wearing black trousers and shirt. He had taken off his hat, and his dark blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight, floating in the gentle breeze.

"Well? What, this can not be it Jester."

He only stood there for a minute, then two large black feathered wings emerged from behind him. They must have reached 14 feet. Jane stood there, words not having any meaning anymore.

"What...what are they Jester? If the are wings then-"

"Please Jane, if you never want to speak to me again, I'll understand."

Jane stepped forward, and walked behind him. "May I?" He nodded. She ran her hand along the top of his wings down to the tips. A feather came out in her hand.

"I did not mean to-"

"Never mind that." he folded in his wings, "It was already loose. Jane, please, do not tell anyone." The fear in his voice was evident.

"Why not? Your wings are beautiful," she mentally kicked herself, what if he thought she was coming into him? "I mean, everyone wants wings ay some point. The Princess even wanted Smithy to make her some." she considered her next question, "Can you fly?"

"No, I can not. My wings were not strong enough when I came here, and since then I have grown stronger, but have not been willing to risk being found out. I have not ever tried."

"I shall help you learn." decided Jane.

"And so shall I." said Sir Theodore from his balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir Theodore...how much did you hear of that?" asked Jester, if anything, a little nervously.

"Enough. Jane is right, wings are a highly classed item. A little unusual, perhaps, but much wanted. In my youth there were rumours of winged humans...many would have even gone to the lengths of eating their hearts to get wings themselves."

Jester looked aghast. "So...I am to be butchered, am I? How cheerful, I shall fetch the seasoning from Pepper! Not only that, I am an item of jewellery, wings for the rich and powerful!"

"No, Jester. you're not going to be butchered or worn I can assure you, do not be so ridiculous."

"Good, I was a little frightened."

Sir Theodore raised his eyebrows. "You have been in worse positions, have you not? As a child, perhaps?"

"N-no. I have no idea what you mean."

"Yes you do, Jester. Think...remember. This is not the first time you have been found out, much less for the worse. Does the name Cicero ring any bells?"

Jester tried not to show his understanding of the word. "Maybe, maybe not. I do not wish to remember." and with that he turned and started to walk away.

"Jester. Come back, we are not like him, we do not wish to trick you or anything like it. We wish to help. I know what you have been though, the prophecy. I know you must be a little frightened, perhaps happy, depending on what choices you make. What will it be?"

"I am not frightened."

"You are going to-"

"No! I am not afraid, I shall stand there-"

"Jester..."

"I shall stand there, and I will face it. Jane has no-"

"She might. Ask her."

"Ask me what? Jester, what is he saying? You are not scared of what? I have no what? Jester, what are you talking about?" asked Jane. Sir Theodore and Jester had almost forgotten about her.

"Nothing, you have no say in this, Jane. Please, no." he said, turning to Sir Theodore. "No."

"Jester came from Italy, a long way from here, as you know." Jane nodded, "Jester came from there, and he had a little bit of trouble with his uncle, Cicero. He tried to kill Jester, take his heart. Have his...powers. Jester has not only got wings, he has shape shifting, magic. He also has to fulfil a prophecy, to sacrifice himself for the life of the world, or find a girl. She has to be the right one, though. The Dragon Companion. Or to put it bluntly, you, Jane."

"What? Jester and me?"

"Told you it was a bad idea." sighed Jester.

Jane looked at him, a little aghast. "Well, I'm not insulted, but...you do not have feelings for me. It would be foolish for us to..."

"Jane, I do have feelings for you. I may as well tell you now, considering that I shall have to sacrifice myself for the good of the kingdom. Cicero will be here in less than a month, and I will have to stab my heart in front of him to bind his magic to mine and so kill it."

"You will do nothing of the sort. Jester, I have feelings for you, but I always lived in fear that maybe you did not return them." For a moment they stared at each other in the silence and the dark, then Sir Theodore cleared his throat.

"If you two express feelings for each other, then why are you so scared?"

"Does...does Jester have the choice between me...and death?" asked Jane fearfully.

"Yes, Jane. You, or death. To be perfectly honest, I am scared more of hurting you, to ruin it with you, more so than death."

"Why? Why am I so scary, what am I to be feared?"

"I love you Jane, but I have lost a lot in my life, as a child my family and friends were taken, tortured, lost by falling out, parting of ways. I do not know how much more I can take. Ever."

Jane stepped forward, and held Jester close as he remembered. "Cicero took my friend, Emma, and tortured her. Magic, it can do as much good as bad, probably more. She came back, and the darkness in her eyes, that fathomless dark...it was unlike her. So young, so helpless. She died, but I could have stopped it. I could have...if I had surrendered."

She took a step back, still holding onto his arms. "What? Jester, you can not blame this on yourself."

"But he-"

"No, Jester. It was not your fault."

He nodded. She straightened up, and said, just to take his mind off things, said: "Did she wish to see you fly?"

"Always."

"What are we waiting for?" Jane chirped, "Tomorrow, me, you, Sir Theodore, clearing in the forest at nightfall."

"Right."

"Jane, I won't give you pity if you sleep during map work, no matter how late you stay to help Jester."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to **_**bsc999**_** (especially you, for the 2 messages), **_**JesterBellsILove**_** and **_**I dont give**_** for your reviews. No, he is not a vamp, I haven't come up with a name yet but I'm studying Latin, and I'm open to suggestions from now on. I'm thinking about homo-veneficus. It means Magic-human in Latin. Maybe? **

**Oh, and before I forget I also have a High School Musical 3 story. Pleases R&R!**

"Jane, what is the French for "I mean you no harm?" asked Sir Theodore.

"Je vous veux dire aucun mal." she said drearily.

"Good. Gunther, what is "I come from England?"

"Je veins d'Anglattaire."

"Good. Jane, you will stay behind after training for a quick word." She nodded. Gunther sneered. She ignored him. "You are dismissed, Gunther." He swaggered out, head high. "I do not know what you're so pleased about Gunther, you are doing stable duty." He cringed, but otherwise this news made no difference to him.

After Gunther was gone, Sir Theodore turned to Jane. "Are you going to the clearing tonight, Jane?" he whispered.

"Yes Sir. Jester and I will be there at sun down to help him. Are you going there too?"

"Yes. Jester may not want to have me there, but I have seen many flights in my time, what with me and falcons."

"Quite. May I be excused?"

"Of course." Jane thanked him, then left for lunch. She was starving, and had fought with her stomach to stop growling during languages today. She raced down to the kitchen. Pepper had prepared a soup of mushrooms and ham. She sat down next to her and Smithy. Rake sat next to her, and they exchanged looks from time to time. Jester, once again was not at the table. She looked around for him. He had sort of promised to show more. What if he was scared again?

She looked up as he emerged from the gardens, talking to the Princess. She giggled then ran back up to the gardens with Cuthbert, who started screaming with her while playing.

"Jester, what a surprise to see you again." said Pepper. "I am sorry, I have not made enough for you as well, since you have not shown up lately. Are you feeling better? I assumed you were sick."

"Feeling a little off, yes. Nice to be back." he said unenthusiastically. Jane wondered if he was still ill, or if he was just nervous of flying tonight. She stood up, and grabbed his wrist, leading him to the courtyard.

"What is wrong now, Jester. I have agreed to court you, and I know we have to fly tonight. Is that what you are scared off? Is that it?"

"No, I have received a letter from my mother and sisters. I can tell. They send off magical vibes naturally. The letter shall hopefully arrive tonight of tomorrow morning."

"This is what has got you agitated? If you are so sure, then-"

"No, I may be wrong. They may have sent it to another member of my family, and I got the vibe. I do not know."

The wait was clearly hard for him, after all, he hadn't seen his family for about seven years, and to find some evidence that he may, once again, make contact with them was special news which he wasn't used to, or may get the wrong idea from.

She stepped forward and hugged him. Just at that moment Gunther finished his work in the stable, and came out to find them together. At first he just stared, then he pulled himself together, and snorted in disapproval.

"The Squire and the Jester. What a pitiful match. Jane, anyone would think you had the dishonour of actually courting the jester." he chuckled.

"Then let them see the dishonour, for I am courting him. I, unlike stuck-up dung such as you, choose people for their personality, not their class in the job status." she sneered back.

Jester suddenly felt a pang in his heart. What if Gunther was right, after all, he wasn't even high enough to use his own name. And he was courting a squire, for crying out loud. Jane did not know his name, not even the king. She did not know of his past, and if they were to court one another, they should know each-other's secrets. But he didn't know where to start.

"You and the Jester? Do not make me laugh."

Jane said nothing. Gunther ran to the kitchens and Jane and Jester heard him shouting the news. Jane looked up at Jester, his face was worried.

"Jester? Is there something wrong?"

"I am not good enough, Jane. You do not even know my name, let alone courting me."

"Jester, I...I love you no matter what. If you chose to tell me your name, then I shall be pleased, but I have lasted this long without it, and a while longer is no matter."

"My... Name is Justus. It is Latin for Justin, and it means...witty, charming, funny and clever. I have no idea why I have that particular name. Slow, offensive, dull and idiotic would suit me better." h joked.

"No, a name such as totally loyal and friendly, as well as all the others." she smiled.

"Thank you Jane, now all we have to do is convince your mother, father and the rest of the castle that courting below your class is okay."

"We'll find a way."


	4. Chapter 4

**bsc9999, this is to you. Yes, Justus does mean charming and witty etc, I chose it for him. Thanks for your reviews, it's nice to know that someone likes my story. You must be hooked, you sent a review just after I uploaded the thing, are you checking daily or something? **

**On with the story! **

"Jane, I should like a word." called her mother from outside her room. Outside it was dark, and Jane wanted nothing more than to go to the clearing immediately and help Jester. Jane opened the door, and found he mother, as promised outside.

"Jane, what is this news of you and the jester? What nonsense is this?"

Jane took a deep breath, for standing up to her mother was hard work, and you needed a strong voice and clear thoughts.

"It is the truth. I am courting him. And he is a who, not a what." she added.

Her mother looked shocked, then angry. "Jane, I allowed you to become a night on the condition that you obeyed me and made sure that your decisions were intelligent. Why would you want to court below your class? You have always been one class above, now you are a knight you are two classes, why him? You could have someone handsome and clever."

"He is clever, he knows as much as me, maybe more. Why does no-one realise that?"

"He is a jester, he probably cannot even write."

"I can prove it."

"How, come on, what can he do? Give me proof that he has been schooled."

"Why? Is my word not good enough?"

"No, yes! Ah, come on, just do not court him anymore, okay? For your future's sake."

Jane stood there in pure hatred, how could her mother not understand? She loved Jester, and nothing would change that. Ever.

"No, I shall court Jester as I wish." and with that she pushed past her mother, and left the castle for the clearing.

When she arrived, Jester was sat on a rock, staring at the sky. Bloodied elbows revealed that he had tried and failed to fly already, and he was rubbing his ankle.

"Jester? Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yes, I just twisted my ankle in a fall."

"Looks bad."

"It feels fine. Really."

She nodded, and helped him up. Ten minutes and fifteen falls later, Sir Theodore arrived. They looked at him as he entered. Jane stood up, but Jester with a bad ankle, just nodded.

"Jester, may I suggest not flying for a few minutes, just in case you fall and damage your ankle further."

"No, I have faced worse." he got up, and jumped. He unfurled his wings, and pushed down hard. He flapped a few times, wings moving firmly and powerfully through the air. He stayed up for no longer than a few moments, then he fell down, landing once more on his ankle. He grimaced, gritting his teeth. Jane sat down beside him, and wrapped a bandage provided by Sir Theodore around his ankle.

He didn't let the pain stop him, once again, he ran, jumped, and flapped. This time, Jane wasn't ready for what happened next. He soared around the treetops, and then landed. He clenched his teeth, because he had a bad ankle it wasn't completely painless.

"Jester, you flew, you flew! Why did you come back?"

"Him." he said, pointing to a raven with wings like his. On its ankle was a small piece of paper with a wax seal. Jester whistled low and loud, and held out his arm. The raven flew onto him, long claws curling around his elbow. Jester stroked the bird, and whispered in his ear. The bird held up his leg, and Jester untied the letter.

On the wax seal was a flying raven, and inside it was a lump. Jester ripped open the seal, and read the letter.

When he had finished reading, Jane tapped his shoulder. "What does it say? You don't have to tell me."

"It says: Meus carus filius EGO teneo is has been quamdiu , tamen membrana quod ink have been ferreus advenio trans in preteritus vicis. Iustus , EGO sum sic vultus porro ut seeing vos iterum , tamen memor is : Audio Merchant's novus notitia vos could utor Audio ferreus quod succurro nos velox Pro nos ero aboard suus traba Memor, reputo. Meus vita Meus diligo Meus tantum filius Nos vadum quondam iterum animadverto vos Carus of diligo , vestri Matris , Abbas , Caltha quod Aequoreus."

"Excuse me?"

"My dearest son

I know it has been such a long time, but parchment and ink have been hard to come across in past times. Justus, I am so looking forward to seeing you again, but remember this:

Listen to the Merchant's news

The information you could use

Listen hard and help us quick

For we will be aboard his ship

Remember, think.

My life

My love

My only son

We shall once again see you

Dearest of love, your Mother, Father, Marissa and Marina."


	5. Chapter 5

**bsc9999, I read you page and we like pretty much the same stuff. I'm from England, so I don't know all the TV shows you do. I looked at your story, I had no idea what it was about, but it was really good. **

"Jester, what does she mean, _Listen to the Merchant's news, the information you could use, listen hard and help us quick, for we will be aboard his ship_? What is it?" asked Jane.

"Um, probably they'll be here with the merchant. Look out for him, and eavesdrop, does that make enough sense to you?" he replied, somewhat sourly.

"Jester? Do not be so rude. All Jane has been to you is a friend and help."

"Shut up!" he screamed. He suddenly doubled over, holding his head, tears in his eyes.

Inside of him was a hot burning pain, like fire, but also cold and watery feeling. The silence was deafening, and he fell to his knees. Jane sat down beside him, holding his shaking body. In her eyes were fear, and Sir Theodore looked up, only to see Dragon hovering but a few metres above him. He looked worried in the silvery moonlight. His large leathery wings created a breeze, and it swept everybody's hair behind them.

Jane looked up, suddenly realising that the secret could no longer be kept if Dragon found out. He had, but he'd never keep quiet, everyone would know, and Jester would become what he had feared from the start of the revelation of his secret. He still lay there, shaking in Jane's arms, his face pale and suddenly gaunt, as f the life had been taken from it.

The only sign of life was his uncontrollable shivering, the feverish heat on his forehead and the occasional phrase in Latin, things like: commodo haud, iuguolo mihi iam, operor non vulnero suus, for his body was limp, bony and pale. Jane could only watch in horror as the Jester she knew became ill and emaciated.

"Jester, please wake up." she whispered. Dragon landed behind her, and he watched over her shoulder. She started to cry, something she told herself never to do if se was to become a knight. Dragon and Sir Theodore started to build a fire.

...

Back at the castle, however, Jane's father was looking at the sky in hope of her return. His wife was still fretting about the jester and her courting, and had been in a bad mood all evening. He was now worried, he could remember every time she had come back, even the time she and Dragon had been stuck inside the cave, but this was later. Jane's mother hurried up to him, her face worried. He shook his head, signalling that she had not returned.

"What is with that girl? She told me she would be careful when she became a night, more so than before. Now she is off into the night with a boy who has no future, a useless job with no income but instead schooling apparently, although I do not believe that either. Oh, where is that that girl?"

"Maybe she just wants your trust. Did you never come home late as a child?"

"Yes, and I got told severely never to do it again."

"Maybe." they stood in silence.

...

Jester stopped shaking gradually, but still was pale and ill. When the fire started it bought some colour to his cheeks. He was asleep on Jane's lap when he finally was better, a few hours later, and he woke up. His head still ached, but he forced his eyes open, only to be greeted by a blazing fire a small way away from him. He sat bolt upright, suddenly realising who he was asleep on, and regretted the movement greatly for he felt dizzy and sick. He rubbed his head.

"Jester?" sound finally went through his ears and processed. He blinked. No words came, just blinks. Words echoed through his head in Latin. He suddenly remembered English, where he was and why. _He had been sent away from Italy because-_

"Jester?" Jane repeated. He sighed, he couldn't force any words out, and he knew why. He had endured a lot of magic impulse, and his family were close by. He needed to be rid of some magic before mortal abilities kicked in, such as speaking and listening. He would tell them later.

For now, all he could do was magic tricks, and he would have to use one big one, or several small ones.

"Veneficus iam ego voco vos

Meus vena vos iam flow libere per

luna est altus quod perspicuus

May ego ostendo ut Jane tonight." whispered Jester. The moon disappeared behind a cloud, and reappeared, smaller, in his hand. He gave it to Jane. She looked up, then to her hand.

He could almost speak, but he needed one small thing. The moon melted onto silver-white dust, and reappeared from behind the cloud. A black rose appeared from the dust in her hand, the same colour as his wings, the stem the colour of the moon. At last, he could speak. He told her why he couldn't speak before, and she just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for the rose, it is beautiful. But...I am a little concerned." she pointed at Dragon behind he. He groaned. "You had better stay quiet about the magic Dragon, or you will have me to answer to."

"A little short-life like you? Don't make ma laugh."

"Yes, Dragon, a little short-life like me." he declared, smiling.

He jumped up, unfurled his wings, and disappeared behind the trees, emerging shortly after as a dragon. He was bigger than Dragon, almost twice the size, and he was black. Claws longer than Jane tipped his toes, and daggers for teeth lined his jaws.

He let out a ferocious roar, and Dragon cowered on the floor. He laughed, and crouched on all fours. On his way down, he shrunk into a panther, however neither Jane, Sir Theodore or Dragon had ever seen one before, so they shrunk back. He shook, his fir grew longer, and he turned into a black wolf. He snarled, and stood up, returning to his human self.

"Try that for a short-life. Am I so pitiful now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey bsc9999, no, he's not scary. He acts out because he's scared that something worse is coming. I might use that later... **

**Did you write out all of this cut and paste things for others, or coz you felt like it? I have done most of them, but I won't cut and paste them onto my profile because it won't let me!! **

"Um...Jester...have I ever told you...I've got to go now." said Dragon, flying away. Jester laughed, Sir Theodore sighed, and Jane looked shocked.

"No, Dragon, no worries. I shall never hurt you." he said, "I value my friendship with Jane."

She smiled, and he nodded. Dragon flew away, clearly not convinced. Jester suddenly stopped smiling, lost in his own thoughts, he shook is head, having a debate with himself. Jane and Sir Theodore looked on, laughing at the stern expression on his face. His body tensed, and he turned around, his back facing them. They thought nothing of it.

"Jane, do you value your friendship with me?"

"Of course."

"Do you wish to be shunned by the castle?"

"No..."

"Would you support any of my decisions?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Maybe. It would depend upon the context of the situation."

"Jane, if I chose the slaughter myself, you would support me, therefore value our friendship and not be shunned by the castle. It is a fool-proof plan."

"No. That suggestion I would not approve of." she replied, shaking her head. "While I do not wish to be shunned by the castle, our friendship means a lot to me, and it is your decision, I can not condone it. You were the only person to believe me when I said I was to become a knight. I can not let you kill yourself."

He nodded. They lay in silence of the night, disturbed by nothing. Until the sun rose, and Sir Theodore woke up in shock. It had been a long while since he had slept out, when he had worked in Persia. Jane woke next to Jester, but did nothing to move away from him, just relaxed. Jester had not slept at all, and he merely thought with his eyes closed. He felt the change in Jane's aura magically, and sat up. She looked up at him, slightly worried. Sir Theodore looked at them both, and stood up.

"We should head back. Goodness knows what Dragon has told the castle by now." They nodded, and started to walk back. Jester walked with a limp, but seldom complained. Only when they jumped over a small stream or tripped did he say anything of his ankle, and when he did it was in Latin.

He tripped, not for the first time (or indeed the last), and muttered "Pro amor of Jupiter."

Jane wondered why he was talking about the planets, but ignored him completely. It was Latin, he could have said anything, and she could have misinterpreted it.

They arrived to Gunther and Sir Ivon saddled up and Dragon flying above them.

"We were just about to set out and find you." stated Gunther. Ivon nodded disapprovingly. Jane ignored him. Jester stopped limping, and walked past them as if nothing was wrong. Jane watched as soon as he was behind them, he limped again, and pulled a face at Gunter and Ivon. Jane and Sir Theodore stifled a laugh. Jane flounced past them, following Jester.

"What was the no-limp about?" she laughed.

"They think they are more important, and I would never hear the end of it from Gunther." he sighed.

They sat down in the gardens together, and Gunther came up, playing with Princess Lavinia. They were both holding bunches of flowers and "wand", sticks. They were playing fairy's. Jester laughed at Gunther's angry face.

"You play with her." he said, handing Jester the stick. Dragon appeared above them. Jane waved. Jester sighed, and started playing with the Princess, dancing around the gardens.

"Jester, why are not in your funny hat?" asked the princess.

"I like change." he replied.

Dragon snorted in disbelief. They all looked up at him. "Fairy...sorcerer, more like, since he changed into a-" he clapped his hand over his mouth, Jane and Jester shooting him looks.

"A what? In idiot, yes, that I can believe." sneered Gunther.

"No, he had wings, then he changed into a giant dragon, and a wolf." Dragon held his mouth again.

"Yes Dragon, very likely." snorted Gunther.

"No, really, where did you think he was last night? Jane is helping him to-"

"Fly? Stupid, really, even for you. Though, come to think of it, where were you?" asked Gunther.

Jane and Jester looked at each other. The Princess ran away to play with Cuthbert, and Dragon hovered above them. The silence pressed against them. Jester had a sudden brain block from magic influence, the raven flew above them and into a nearby tree. Jane and Jester looked at it, and Gunther stared as it flew over to Jester and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't think you would come along for a while, Rave." said Jester cheerfully, stroking his neck. "What have you got for me?" he nodded after a second, thinking hard, then reached into his pocket for the letter, he read it, and smiled.

"Gunther...has your father had any problem with stowaways? The word is there were four."

"Yes, four. Two girls, woman and a man. They were practicing witchcraft." muttered Gunther. Jester and Jane smiled to each other. Gunther squinted at Jester, and took a step back. "You look like them!"


	7. Chapter 7

"May I remind you that I do not come from these parts, and we may looked alike because we are from the same area?" stated Jester.

"Of course. It was also they were here to find a boy of about your age?"

"There are many boys my age. In fact, Gunther, you are my age. How do you know that they are not over here for you?"

"I am... Hang on, if Dragon, very unlikely as it is, was telling the truth, and if they were here for you...then it would mean you were also practicing witchcraft!" he decided.

"Nope. Not me, I am a simple Jester."

"Then why do you never reveal the truth? Your name, it is a secret. Admittedly it must be embarrassing for you not to reveal it to anyone. But also, your old home, that is also unknown to anyone. Not even the king. Why are you learning and not asking for pay? Small pay is good enough for the cook, metal smith and gardener. Why not you?"

"I have always had an interest in languages, music and suchlike. Why am I such a mystery? I like to learn, it is not a crime."

There was a long pause. "I shall find a way to prove you are...different. Make sure of that." and he stormed off, angry he had not won the argument.

...

That night they went to the clearing again. Jester could fly, and land, but not very well. He could stay low, and not loose his nerve, but high, like he would need to when flying, was a problem. He got scared he would fall, and stopped concentrating, and fall.

He went higher and higher, slowly growing more and more confident, until he didn't return one time. They assumed that he was trying to fly further. They had a conversation about how to make Jane's fighting technique better, until it got to near midnight, and he still hadn't returned.

They heard a twig snap behind them, and Jester ran through the trees. As if someone was following him, he turned to look behind him, fear in his eyes.

"I have revealed our secret. A villager saw me flying...shot me." he unfurled one wing, and deep under the skin was an arrow. His already un-kept wings were matted with blood. He had also a deep cut in his lower calf that had made it hard for him to walk or fly back. Jane and Sir Theodore stood up, and helped him over to the clearing.

He tried to stand on his own, barely accepting their help. Rave flew over to him, and landed in front of him, cocking his head to one side. He nodded, and flew off in the direction of the merchants dock. Jester clenched his teeth, blood glinting on his wing and streaming down his leg.

Again he didn't complain once on the way home. No-one was at the drawbridge, but it was reeled up. That ruined their plan to just walk in. Jester grabbed Jane under the arms, and jumped. His wing was killing him, but he had to get Jane and Sir Theodore into the castle. He dropped her off in the gardens, and went down for Sir Theodore. No matter his protests, he flew them both up, and landed safely.

He was exhausted, but at least they were safe. But he however, was not. It was hard for him, he had lost a lot of blood and a fever was on it's way in. He fell to his knees, hating his weakness. They helped him to his room, but he didn't come out the next day.

"Jester?" said Jane, knocking on his door. He grunted. He felt as if he was going to be sick, even though he had nothing to throw up, his limbs ached and he could barely move. Every sound pounded in his head, and he was cold and sweaty.

Jane came in to find him shaking under his thin blanket. The woolly one had fallen onto the floor, and the blood had stained his bed. She had never been in his room, and it was smaller than hers, much smaller. Half the size, if that. In it was a badly made bed, straw mattress, a sheet over the top, no pillow and obviously cold.

There was a small fireplace with a small supply of wood, leftovers from the Prince and Princess's kindling. On the other side of the room was a large washing tub. It had never occurred to her why she never saw his clothes in the laundry, but this was why.

On the mantle piece was a necklace with an onyx music note, a comb, and a small portrait of two young girls, maybe six, with black hair and light brown eyes, a woman with the same hair and eyes, but taller, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes and another child, a boy, who looked like Jester when he had first come to the castle, seven years ago.

Jester stirred, and sat upright. He looked a mess. Blood covered his arms where they had touched the wings overnight, a stray feather had got tangled in his hair, and his hands were clutching the letter, also now stained with blood. He groaned, and she walked over to him. The arrow had snapped last night, and one end was on the floor, the other still in his wing.

"Jane...what a surprise. Why are you in my room?"

"It is nearly lunch. I came to check on you. The castle heard of us missing last night and mysteriously coming back at midnight. Also Gunther has spread it that you are practicing witchcraft." she sighed. He stretched his wings out, and winced. The arrow twitched, and he shook his wing. It fell out, taking a small chunk of bloodied skin and feather, and clattered on the floor.

He folded his wings in, and stood up. He threw the pieces of arrow into the fireplace, and then his sheets into the tub. He waved his hand above it for a second, and it filled with sparkling, magic-based water. He pulled the woolly blanket off the floor and over the bed. Jane couldn't help but notice he was so organised.

Under the bed was a toy, a raven with real feathers. It had a label on the bottom that read: nunquam redono.

She had never heard that before, but it sounded serious. Jester was busily tidying his room. It looked so rehearsed, as if he had done it every day. Maybe he had, but he always looked to untidy, clever, yes, but he left his juggling balls in different place every day, sometimes not even together as a three. Why did he hide it? Or was he just good in small places?

"Jester? Are you sure you should be doing that? You are ill after all."

"Quite sure." he replied. He stopped, and turned to face her. Jane stood up from looking under the bed, and held out the raven. "What does nunquam redono mean?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I like languages. Sir Theodore said it was hard to learn Latin and only the Romans spoke it. You came from Rome?"

"Well...listen, Jane this is a big secret, and you probably won't think much of me afterwards. I am a gypsy, and people like you who work hard for pay usually look down on us. It is a shame that I am getting worse and worse choice for you, Jane. I come from many places, all over Europe, and some of them I have done some terrible things... things I never wish to do again."

"You have travelled all over Europe? You are not a disgrace, I would love to hear your stories of travel, though if you wish to keep some things secret, then do so. No matter what everyone else may think." she smiled, and so did he. He looked away, and Jane could have sworn that then, at that point, he had a flicker of fear in his eyes. She was confused. Why was he scared of telling her? Or was it the memories that haunted him from the journeys?

She recalled what Sir Theodore had said: Cicero had wanted him for his heart, to gain wings or powers. But what had Jester done?

"Jester? Jester what happened then, in your travels? What are they to fear?"

"Cicero, he was always trying to get me. Still is, but he can't come to England, much less the sea. The sirens forbade it, you see."

"Sirens?"

"Merfolk, gentle but strong enough to punish a wrongdoer."

"Come on, I do not believe in folk tales. Be serious."

"I am. He was punished for trying to capture them by non-sea-based magic. Of course, you thought that dragons were folk tales too? Yes, Jane, be open to new ideas. My life is, always has been, and always will be, based around magic and unlikely stories."

She nodded. "Jester, why do you always...hide things? Gunther was right, really. No-one knows why you are so secretive."

"I have learnt that trust can deceived. I know the truth...I know what can happen if you trust someone, and they use it against you."

"Can you trust nobody?"

"No-one. I have learnt to trust you, Jane. Do not forget it."

Jane remembered what they had been talking about before she had strayed off the point. "Jester, what did you do? If you do not wish to remember, that is fine, but what did you do?"

There was a very, very, very, very, long wait before he answered. And he didn't look pleased. "I had to kill. And I regret it. More than anything else in the world. I had to kill them, because they were after me. We were in small places, so we had to be organised, and then when we were in large places, our clues were discreet and few. Like my room, and the juggling balls. A force of habit. I saw you wondering. I felt your aura of question. So many questions, Jane. Sometimes, that is not a good thing." he looked at her.

"So that is why you say that you are not worthy? As an excuse not to answer me? To stay away, is it?" she asked sourly.

"No. I did not mean it like that. I was just speaking from-"

"Experience? Yes, because you are so much better than us all because of our small amount of experience? And you just say you trust me to lure me in, make me care?"

"No. You and I both know that I did not mean it like that."

She stepped towards the door, "Do we?" she stepped out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if you were waiting over Saturday, I was busy. And do not feel you can't send any queries you have with the story, and I will answer them the best I can.**

Jane wished that she had not gone off like that, not to Jester. He was her best friend, and they loved each-other. Now she had to face Pepper, Rake and Smithy saying how wonderful or bad it was, and to argue or pretend she and him were still talking. She had left him when he had a bed leg, bad wing, a settling fever and now, thanks to her, an aching heart.

But would it look weak to go back, and say that? Yes, she would wait until it had calmed, then see him when he came out next, or when she had the courage. She couldn't face talking to anyone right now, so she went to the clearing. Sir Theodore saw her go, and although it was time for the archery lesson, he let her leave, he sensed something was wrong.

She went to the clearing, and saw the remains of him falling through the trees, the blood, and sweeps in the dusty floor. She looked up, and in the tree next to her was Rave, Jester's friend bird. He glared at her.

"What? Come on, you can't know that we had a fight, so don't look at me like that." He just glared with a beady eye.

"Stop it! Why will you not go and scare somebody else who deserves it?"

"Cark!"

_Stop talking to it, pull yourself together, Jane. It is a bird. _

There was another side to her argument, also by her.

_It is Jester's bird, he has magic. __**Keep an open mind**__, it may understand you. You never know, maybe._

_No, it is just a bird, no matter who his owner is. Or what he is, if they are not human. You should think no differently to this bird as any of Sir Theodore's falcons, he has trained it as a pet and hobby. _

_He is from another country, you do not know what he did before he met you. If it was a hobby, and if a knight of high reverence did it, he would not be shadowed from doing it as well. He would carry on. If it was a pet it would stay near, unless he told his family to keep it, to send him messages again. It makes sense and fits in with the evidence and reality._

_It is a pet to send messages, and he is magical so he possibly can speak, only possibly. _

At last, she didn't argue with herself anymore (sort of). She sat on a fallen log, and looked up at the raven. She sighed, and held out her arm. Rave flew down silently and landed. He was heavier than she had expected, and she almost dropped him. For punishment, he pecked her on the shoulder, not hard, but enough to make her say sorry. She till regretted talking to the bird, but not as much as before.

"What do you think I should do? He says he trusts me. Does he?"

"Cark?"

"Um...I do not understand, two carks for yes, one for no. Understand?"

"Cark-cark."

She smiled, inside the bird, he was like Jester, always knowing, and funny without realising it, and for no reason. And she could talk to him, trust him. That sparked the first question in her mind.

"Does he trust me?"

"Cark-cark."

"How do you know?"

"Cark?"

She laughed, and stroked his neck. You do not understand either, do you? Do you just...sort of know? I feel he does trust me, he has told me a lot. I understand that he has been through enough." she looked into his eyes, and inside she made out a few glimmers, and then the images became sharper...and what she saw frightened her.


	9. Chapter 9

"_**The coliseum! The coliseum!" shouted some people massing around a large circular building with many floors, arches and statues. It was hot and sunny, the sky was clear and cloudless, and everyone was smiling. No small children were there, but two young girls next to them just like the ones in Jester's picture. Also there was the mother and father, but Justus was clearly not there. Unless...**_

"_**Justus, come on. We don't want to be late." the mother smiled down to him. The raven was showing Jane life from Jester's point of view. "Come on, you'll be leaving us soon, we want to remember our trip to the coliseum." she beamed, taking his hand. **_

_**Jane felt a tingling in her hand, but here gaze couldn't be torn from the raven's eyes. **_

_**They walked forward, into the crowd and trough a stone arch. The walked to the top of many stone steps, and sat far away from the centre arena, where a man wearing a shining helmet and sword, with another man, a slave or poor person, dressed in rags, was being chased. Jane could feel the pain that they had felt, as they egged the slave on, preyed in a language she didn't understand, somehow she knew it meant "let him live". The memory faded.**_

_**Another memory, this one of a dark room, filled tightly with gypsies, fear in all of their eyes. Marching echoed over them, and the wooden trap doors they were concealed under squeaked. Many men fell through, all in heavy armour. Jester and his family escaped through a secret tunnel. They felt guilty, as if they had let all the others down. Few others had escaped with them, and the rest were left to fight or to a life of slavery or torture.**_

_**Through and through the cold, damp tunnel under the ground, and into the open, many miles from any civilisation, in a forest. A small fire was lit that night, make-shift tents and beds of dead grass and thin blankets. A salad of an assortment of wild plants and herbs was made, and they ate in silence. An aching feeling of dread and loss hung in the air. **_

_**Again, the memory faded, and a new one replaced it. A lesson in a small house. An English lesson, as it turned out. Only basics like linking words, but he listened intently to every word. All other languages, many of which she didn't know. Faded memory...**_

_**An old man, large, with brown hair and grey eyes, chasing him, a knife in one hand and a crossbow in the other. Bloodshot eyes and a determined look made him even more of a threat. He fired the crossbow, and it landed just under his wing, luckily where no-one would see it, he thought. He didn't want anyone to know that Cicero had been after him again. He turned a corner, and another. Many corners, he knew where to go, but Cicero didn't, luckily. He found home, and pretended that he was tired. He huddled under the sheets, but the pin wouldn't stop. Like his mothers hand, the pain Jane felt was almost the same.**_

_**Jane cried, and she tore her gaze from the raven's eyes, and stared ahead of her. But the raven had seen into Jane's life as easily as she had seen his. He saw a loving family, she was scared she would be let down if she didn't become a night, bored of being a lady-in-waiting, finding a dragon, befriending him, and up until that moment flew before Rave's eyes. They knew how each-other felt, but how could they really say it? **_

_**Jane had a happy childhood, but Jester hadn't, but it never showed with his bubbly personality. Jane never knew how much he'd suffered, and she had thrown the trust of the truth of the pain and anger back onto him. She knew it, but apologies weren't her thing. What if he chose not to forgive her? **_

_**One way to find out. She went back to the castle, and decided to have the archery lesson, just to let things calm a little further. As she turned into the courtyard, expecting to see just Sir Theodore, but instead Jester and he, practicing. In the bull's-eye of the target was many arrows, and not many out of there. **_

_**Upon the arrival of Jane, Jester lay down the bow and arrows onto the floor and left. She figured that he was a little upset still, so thought nothing of it. Rave had flown back with her, and gave her looks all through practice. She ignored him, too.**_

_**After archery, she went to find Jester. He was at the table by the kitchen, alone. Rake was in the gardens, Pepper busy, Smithy working back in the courtyard. They were alone, the best circumstances for her to apologise. But he got up, and left. Jane followed him.**_

"_**Jester?" she gasped after several minutes of chasing him around the entire castle, and he stopped and turned to face her in the gardens by the fountain. His face was like thunder, but she couldn't decipher if he was sad or angry, maybe both.**_

"_**Yes?" he said.**_

"_**Jester, I am sorry for what I said. After that I went to the clearing, where we were last night. Rave showed me your memories, and what I saw was terrible. Did it really happen?" **_

"_**Yes, or they would not be a memory, it would be a fantasy, a different piece of magic altogether." **_

_**She sighed, and sat on the fountain edge. He stood, but he did look at the seat. "Jester, I know it was hard, but are those really all of the memories you had? Are there no birthdays, parties, at all?" **_

"_**A few." he admitted. "Let me show you." he sat down next to her, and placed two fingers on her temples, closing his eyes. She followed suit. **_

_**The scene of the inside if her eyelids faded as she saw Jester walking through her mind, into memories she wanted to keep hidden, like her mistakes in training. A voice broke the silence of closed eyes, "If there is something you do not with for me to see, build a wall around it," he whispered.**_

_**She nodded in her mind. He closed his own eyes in the image in her mind of him. The scene faded, replaced by one of a circle of gypsies, in a field. In the centre of the circle was a huge fire, and they were all singing in Latin. They were all cheerful, some were drinking wine, most water, and were just in the mood. Jester was dancing with the two girls from the photo in his room. Everyone was clapping, some stamping, and some playing simple instruments. **_

"_**Frater Justus, invitus, te per reliquum. Amoir te! Itaque salveo!" they sung, some slurred, others drumming, clapping and stamping the beat. All were cheerful, although some were clearly regretful. "This is my leaving party, we are near where my ship to go is, about a day-walks length." whispered Jester in her mind. She smiled. They were happy for him, but were sad he would leave. He drew her out of the memory, and she waited for a new one, but it was all he could remember, all he could do. She felt his struggling, and opened her eyes. **_

_**He lay his hands on his lap, "My magic is low, I can not show you anymore."**_

"_**Okay, I know you're not all doom and gloom now." she smiled. So did he, clearly not in a bad mood anymore. She got up, as a noise from the courtyard sounded a new arrival. Thy walked down together, chatting. Jester stopped dead in his tracks, as he realised who was on the yard. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**To SunRise19, it's only Jane's mother who assumes that Jester cannot read or write. Soon she will confront him... ( I got your e-mail, nice name. )**_

"Ah, good, Gunther. Where is the king, I need to speak to him immediately about these stowaways. I have held them for two days in hope that they would reveal why they were there, and who they were." he said, indicating four people. Two girls, the mother and the father from the picture stood there, wrist tied in rope, all angry-faced. Jester ran into the yard.

They looked at him, but otherwise gave go signs of recognition. He raised his eyebrows, and pretended not to know them. He snorted at them in ropes, acting. They had learnt that it was best to act as if they didn't know each other if one was in trouble, until they actually needed one to help the other, it was every man for himself. It tore him up inside. But what was a few more minutes to seven years?

He walked out of the courtyard, and rested on the wall outside it, and slowly slid to the floor. Jane came and sat beside him. She could tell from the look on his face that this wasn't friends, this was definitely, without doubt, his family. His mother and father, two sisters in the courtyard bound in ropes.

"Jester, the king won't let him hurt them. I promise, I won't let him."

"But I... no, never mind." he said, voice shaking.

"What? Jester, you can tell me."

"It is hard for me to watch them being dragged by a fool such as the merchant. It is a disgrace."

"No, it is not a weakness. They got caught and are being punished. I do not advise what they did, but they do not deserve this."

He nodded. She just looked at him. She couldn't do what she wanted to because they had only been courting for a few days. But she had done it before. She held his hand. He tightened his grip a little, and sighed, closing his eyes.

"We'll just have to wait, won't we? Wait and see... Aiuntin commodo... etiamtum concilio egenus."

"Excuse me?"

He opened his eyes, and looked at her. "Fight until you get what we want."

"Ah. Well, look the king will be in the hall in a while. I'll be there, as a guard."

"Tell me if anything important happens." he got up and walked away to his room. He looked at the floor, and bumped into Jane's mother.

"Ah, Jester. I assume that you and Jane are courting?"

"Yes, milady."

"Jane may be a knight and put on a brave font, but she is my child and I need to be assured that she has a happy and wherewithal future."

"Yes."

"She says you can read and write? Can you, as you well know that money contracts and job proposals are written."

"Yes, I write ballads, read texts and books. I can even read and write in many different languages."

"You are a jester, and this all sounds a little far-fetched."

"Here." he gave her a piece of parchment from in his pocket. "It is a letter I wish to send to my grandparents, wherever they are."

She read it, but she shook her head. "It is in Latin, I recognise the word aqua as water, one simple translation. Well, Latin is by far a superior language to English...so I'll take your word." she walked past him, handing back the letter.

He went to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Jester was seething – how could Jane's mother even assume that he was not worthy to court Jane?! He punched the wall with rage, and several flecks of stone ricocheted to the floor. _I could reduce this entire city, the entire universe to ash! _he raged. _The small, unimportance of human life! Mine is far superior to theirs! _

He froze. Had he just allowed himself to think the worst, have his attention turned by dark thoughts about human life and its worth? He shuddered, shaking his head. But he knew what would come soon – his uncle, no doubt, would tempt him with power, and he knew that unless he had something to keep him down to earth, he would want it. It wasn't the first time he'd considered turning to dark magic...

He shuddered again with the deadly sick beauty of the power he could have, limitless. It made him sick, and excited. He wanted to have that power. It could be his life...or it could be his death.

A rapid knocking turned his attention to the door, and he hurried to open it. Jane stepped in, smiling. He nearly fell over with the idea that he'd considered becoming Jane's enemy to have power himself. He needed human contact, so, without warning, he pulled Jane into a tight hug, and kissed her cheek.

"Err...Jester..." she swallowed, and regained herself "the court has decided to release them with a fine. They're in the courtyard. Gunther is...disgruntled, to say the least, and so is his father."

"Good." Jester said lightly, smiling. He stepped out of his room, and almost prepared to take flight. He pulled his wings back in, and used another jacket to cover them, then ran down to the courtyard. His family spoke rapidly in Latin with him, crying and smiling, and he batted his mothers' hands off of his face playfully as she saw her 'little boy' all grown up.

Gunther and the merchant watched lividly, and then left. Jane watched them go, grinning as they glared at Jester. Only then did she realise his family were all staring at her, chatting excitedly. Jester was taller than his mother and sisters, and the same height as his father.

"Here, Jane!" called one sister. Jane frowned slightly – the twins were literally identical. Despite her confusion, she walked over to greet them.

"Jane," smiled the mother, "Oh, goodness, Phoebus...she's so pretty!" she sighed, "Justus, you had better treat this one better than your father treated me!" she joked.

"I couldn't get anywhere near as many girls as you, dad!" he grinned.

"But I got your mother." They kissed lightly.

"Eugh, dad, please." Jester cringed away, but smiled anyway. "So, Jane, these are my sisters. This," he pulled one girl forward; she smiled and had been the one to call Jane, "is Adrienne." He muttered something to the other sister angrily in Latin, then jerked her forward. Jane was shocked at how rude he was, but said nothing. "This is Caltha. The way to tell them apart – Caltha is a moody little _queror._"

A ripple of laughter from everyone apart from Caltha meant that Jane didn't know whether to laugh or not, but she didn't need to because the King interrupted. "Just one more thing, Jester...your family claim that you all have one quite significant difference that ensures you really are related...well. Show us, then."

"Wings," breathed Jester's mum. Silently they took their coats off and stretched their wings. They were all a clean white, apart from Jester's – raven black. The king nodded dismissively, and waved them out of the courtroom.

Caltha muttered something about dark magic, which took Jane by surprise. Jester's magic was good. Jester cussed her under his breath, and they bickered quietly while Adrienne took Jane's hand, leading her away. "He is very fond of you, Jane."

"Erm, I know." She smiled. "Um, what was Caltha saying about dark magic?"

Adrienne blinked, "Trust her to ruin things," she sighed. She paused for awhile, walking in silence until they reached the gardens. They sat beside the fountain, and then Adrienne continued "Our uncle, Cicero, said that he would have to choose between...good and bad magic. He said that if Justus' wings were even slightly grey...he would be taken by the Darkness." She gulped. "They were dappled white when we left him here, when he was seven...myself and Caltha were only five, but already we knew what would happen if they became a full grey, or even a dirty grey, like Uncle Cicero's. But his are...black. There is so much magic within him, and she fears it is all bad. At first we thought she would be the bad apple of the family, but we were wrong." She gulped. "Promise me, for your sake, not to anger him. He has inhuman powers and strength," she was speaking in an urgent whisper now, "And he can probably hear us, too. But he knows this as well as I do; and now you."


	12. Chapter 12

I have never heard of qubo...and I've gotten better at writing because it's been about a year since my last update. Maybe one day, I'll be a real author. Thank you William, for your help in nearly getting me published!

"What about me?" Jane asked, not bothering to hide the reluctance in her voice.

"You are to be very careful." Jester said from behind her. She whirled round. "Because the dark magic is as much a part of me as blood is to you." He whispered. "There is nothing I can do but...stay calm. Until I really need to, and that is where you come in, Jane."

"What –"

"Don't talk, just listen. When I let my defences down to use my power against Cicero, I will no longer be me. You are to make sure that no-one is in my way, for I won't know them. I'll be a creature that knows nothing but to kill what it sees. And then, when I win," he shivered, because he knew that he would, but hated to say it, "you must stop me before I destroy myself with my own power, Jane. Say something that you think will bring me back."

"How – " she expected him to interfere, but he didn't "will I know what to say?"

He smiled gently, "Whatever you think I'll want to hear."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's taken so long, GCSEs were calling and, for a while, ff locked me out. (Not really but it sounds better than me forgetting my password!) And also, forgive any continuity errors, I haven't read the story the whole way through...review and correct me and I'll do my best to change them. Thanks :-)

...

Dragon and Jane flew silently over the castle with Jane, on patrol. It was the first time he had been silent, since...ever, as far as Jane was concerned. But maybe he could tell how she felt.

Today was the day that Jester was supposed to turn into someone, or something, evil. Maybe he would die. Maybe someone else would. Cicero's ship had been seen by other sailors and merchants, and they gave it a wide birth, aware of his reputation as a criminal and thief.

The dark sky churned with clouds, as the sea did, both of them grey and angry-looking. Ships were in the harbour, struggling to stay above the violent waves and the surging tide. People scurried around, looking after market stalls and putting animals and food away before the rain inevitably started.

"You okay Jane?" Dragon broke the silence.

"Yes. Nervous, perhaps. Jester must be worse."

"Well, he shouldn't be. Did you _see _what he could _do_?"

She laughed. "Yes, Dragon. I saw it just as you did. But apparently, Cicero's worse. And he's older. He has more experience – even as a mortal knight, I know that experience and age counts more than strength alone."

"He's old though. Cicero, isn't he?"

"He might be...but Jester says that magic sustains you. He's stronger than the average man his age. Much stronger."

The rain started, and people in the streets started running more like scared animals than concerned humans. "Come along, Dragon. We must be heading back. Jester might want to see us."

"Right. And me? Would he want to see me, or shall I just keep away?"

"Oh, you big newt. Scared, are we?" She couldn't help laughing at him again.

"Well yes actually, he is also a _dragon, _in case you didn't see."

"That's fascinating. I wonder why he doesn't know more about runes. And why doesn't he help us?" Jane mused.

"Maybe it's because he's a magic freak, and I'm a real dragon!"

"Shh, he'll hear you," she muttered as they flew over the castle walls, towards Jester's room. She jumped from Dragon, and knocked on Jester's door.

He opened it quickly, making Jane jump. She wasn't used to seeing him without his blue outfit on, but now he wore only black, clinging to his muscular frame. She couldn't help but look, and blushed when he caught her.

"Jane," he smiled, "What a pleasant surprise. Please, come in. It's started raining harder now."

She nodded, smiling back slightly. He was in too good a mood for what was about to happen or maybe happen; her mind trailed from the point, and settled on Jester, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

Until now she hadn't really considered what people's rooms and living quarters were like for those less fortunate than herself, but now she could only think of everything _but_ what was going to happen later.

Jester's mattress was hardly even there, a gathering of straw under a sheet loosely sewn to prevent more falling out. The fireplace was smaller than hers, half the size, and didn't give much heat or light. He had few personal belongings, aside from the toy crow and a leather-bound collection of letters. He gazed around the room, following Jane's eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Your room – it's tiny. Not very good for someone with so much power..." her mind faltered again, and she failed to grasp what it was she was supposed to be thinking of. "I feel odd...I might have to go and lie down. I can't think straight."

"Can't think of later? It's a charm I've put on the room. I don't want to. Without the charm, it's all I think of. So there's nothing wrong with you."

"Oh?" she smiled. "Nice to know I'm not completely mad, then."

"Not completely, no." He tried not to laugh, and pulled out the lute from beneath his bed. The tune was relaxing, and something he'd made up. Jane smiled again, despite herself.

There was a scream from outside, and Jester looked up. Jane jumped to her feet and lunged outside, ready to run and get her sword. Jester laughed and caught her waist, swinging her round. "Relax; it's Caltha and Adrienne messing around. See? Addy's just poured water over Cal."

Jane's head whirled as the charm left her. "No harm done."

"Not to us – Addy...I'm not so sure about."

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but no words came as she watched Caltha and Adrienne summon water from thin air and droplets on plants with magic, and pour them over one another.

"What...how...? Jester –"

"Magic. Look." He touched the centre of his palm together with the tips of his fingers, and opened them out again. A flame shimmered into life, floating just above his palm and growing steadily. It flickered and reflected in Jane's eyes, and she gasped. "That's incredible."

"Indeed it is." Jane jumped as she realized that Sir Theodore was standing behind her. Jester laughed, and put the flame out. "Fire is a difficult element to control."

"Well, it's certainly a lot easier than changing into another animal."

Sir Theodore was about to speak when Jane interrupted. "Oh, yes. Dragon and I were curious, how come you know nothing of dragons if you can change to be one?"

He shrugged. "Dragon is a dragon all the time, how come he knows nothing of them?"

"Touché," Jane smiled and continued to watch Cal and Addy fighting. It was new and strange to her; there were so few newcomers to the castle, and now there were four of them, all with a different accent to her own, who spoke a language she didn't understand, wore different clothes and who were only just human. And Jester, or Justus as they all called him now, also seemed new. He'd changed and become more confident now, stronger-looking and able to talk without apology to his peers.

He was attractive. She'd not seen it before, but now that they were courting – she smiled silently to herself – she could see that. Possibly, she told herself, because he wasn't wearing a jigsaw all-in-one suit with bells attached to his head.

There was a yelp. She looked up from her hands, where her gaze had drifted, and saw Jester clutching his chest.

"He's coming. Cicero. He's here."


	14. Chapter 14

There was a yelp. She looked up from her hands, where her gaze had drifted, and saw Jester clutching his chest.

"He's coming. Cicero. He's here."

...

Jester continued to writhe in pain, clutching his head as well as his chest. Dragon swooped down from above the castle, and landed clumsily before Jane, pointing and slightly breathless. "Big...ship..."

Jester passed out. Churning black clouds and dust and steam, pierced by wild lights of all colours, filled his head. In the darkness there was something he wanted to see, he'd glimpsed, but couldn't grasp before another light flashed in his face and he lost it. He could feel the power; it filled him like a deep breath, lungful after lungful, inhaling dark energy and feeling it pitch to his muscles like adrenaline. _You_ _are stronger, Justus._ His body became invincible as it took in the power. He could sense it, and it made him feel sick. Tied down in this dream by tendrils of shadow, he couldn't move, even to gag. They entered his mouth, paralysing his insides and making them cold. The dust caught in his throat and he felt himself stop breathing.

The tendrils released him, and he gasped, spitting the dust from his mouth. _Come with courage, but not with fear, _a voice cooed in the distance. _The death you seek is not far from here._ It spoke in a sing-song voice, sickly and detached. He stared around the wasteland, littered with skeletons and corpses of all descriptions, scattered with golden fragments covered in writing he didn't understand. The sky was a sickly black and red, still stabbed with lights at infrequent intervals. In the sky he saw flashing images of more writing.

He woke from the dream. The power was still there, forcing him to be stronger. People were standing around, but giving him a wide birth and staring at him with frightened eyes. He looked at his hands, and saw they were covered with markings, like tattoos. They weren't new to him, he'd seen them before. Images from the dream flooded back, the things he hadn't caught and the ones scattered in his mind –

"Jester," Jane stepped closer and knelt beside him. His eyes had changed, and they looked past her without focus. She stepped back. "Everyone, leave," They stared, but didn't move. "Go!" she yelled, and this time they moved. She stayed, and knelt beside him again. "It's okay Jester. You're okay." She touched his shoulder, and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

She smirked. "What on earth for?"

"For forcing you into this Jane..." he murmured softly. "And, because you're going to have to," he sighed, "be as stupidly brave and pig-headed as you usually are." forced a laugh, pain in his eyes, she smiled sadly in response.

"I shall do my very best, Jester." She sighed. "I'd better go. I'll...uh...see you later?"

"Gosh, I can't get rid of you, can I?" He laughed. "Goodbye, Jane."

She opened her mouth to continue talking, if only for a minute.

Was it a final goodbye? Did he know something she didn't, something he hadn't told her? She closed her mouth again, stood and vowed to keep the promise of seeing him later.

"No, you'll never get rid of me Jester."

She walked away, mindful of his screams of agony now swelling and filling the training yard, and she hid as he changed from who he was now, to what he needed to be to win.


	15. Chapter 15

Jester's body stopped dead. Something left him; a fragment of shadow escaped and spiralled into the sky. Another streamed overhead, and they collided in an explosion.

Pepper, Rake, Smithy and Pig looked out from the kitchens, whilst the horses whickered quietly in their stables. Jane stood in Jester's room, looking from the window. The rest of the castle had been taken away, to Dragon's cave, and he was to guard them should anything go wrong. Really, he was just as scared – _of a Jester_, he scoffed to himself.

The explosion shimmered, and the shattered shadows re-entered Jester's body. He started changing again, and when Jane blinked he'd changed from a human to... something else.

A black, leathery dragon unfurled its wings from around itself, shrieking. Jane looked away as it head butted Cicero out of its way, tore the Ellerwoman apart and ate her, swallowing chunks ripped from her body whole.

When he was done, Cicero had regained consciousness. Blood trickled from the dragon's mouth, and he looked ready for more.

Without warning Cicero had changed, and he was also a dragon. Twice the size, he lunged at Jester, who jumped out of the way, and bit Cicero's neck hard enough to bleed. Viscous black blood poured, and Jester didn't stop there. He bit other parts, tearing the leathery skin of his uncle away in chunks.

Cicero morphed again. He reappeared as a bull, ten times the size of a normal one. Jester countered by copying, beating Cicero again with strength. He rammed into and stabbed Cicero many times, then vanished.

For a moment the bull looked confused, and then he, too, vanished. They both reappeared fast, as humans as they were before.

"Give up, Cicero, for I fear you will loose."

"You killed my wife, boy! To a child I shan't lose, what do you think I am?"

"I think you are an idiot." He swiftly bowed and vanished again, leaving Cicero confused. Then the sky clouded over and thunder rumbled. The ground shook and Cicero fell to the floor. "Listen to my riddle: gets rid of bad ones, short and tall, tightens when used – one size fits all."

"Enough with the words, Justus!" roared Cicero, "Show yourself, like a man. Die with some honour, you little rat."

"Not it! A noose," mocked Jester, laughing. Jane was reminded for a moment of Gunther, but shook her head and reminded herself that this was much too serous. A snake had appeared around Cicero's neck, choking him. For a moment it looked like they had finished, then the ground shook again and lightning flashed. Cicero stood and punched Jester, but he vanished and he fell forwards with his momentum. Jester stood behind him and slammed his foot into the back of Cicero's head, and he was on the floor again, groaning. Jester could only howl with laughter as his uncle bled and struggled to get up. Jester picked him up easily, and threw him against the wall, which crumbled in places, still laughing.

"Did you really think that I would let you win? Did you honestly believe that I was weaker than you? Well, my dear, _dear _uncle, you were wrong." He smiled, and kicked Cicero in the face before starting to pace around him. "I was always stronger than you. And braver. But you just didn't believe me, did you? And instead of staying away, you had to push it, and here you go – I've won."

Cicero groaned and rolled over, summoning his power as Jester's back was turned and he was ranting. He summoned a flame to the palm of his hand, and threw it. Instead of one ball, a stream flew against Jester, and he shrieked before jumping on Cicero, and dragging lightning from the sky. They both smelled of burnt flesh, and dragged their charred bodies from the ground.

"Shall we fight, like humans, or do you want to continue with magic?"

"Either way, Cicero, I will obliterate you."

He smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Everything went dark.

A piercing shriek filled the air, and Jane covered her ears. Flames exploded and light reappeared. From the flames Jester and Cicero continued fighting, swearing and yelling in many languages and throwing flames and dragging earth from the ground, throwing it.

"Come now," whined Cicero. He looked worried. "Neither of us will win, if we use elemental magic. Neither of us can manage dark magic – right? I mean, the idea alone is preposterous. We can both change bodies, move earth, water, fire, plants, wind – the weather, maybe, on a good day, but certainly not _dark magic._" He looked at Jester hopefully.

"Wrong again!" he laughed madly, and waved a hand. Earth and plants sprung up, wrapping themselves around Cicero's ankles, dragging him down until he was waist-deep and trapped. Jester didn't stop smiling, and waved his hand. A shadow curled around his hand, then jumped to Cicero's chest – and he froze. Coldness filled his insides, and dust filled his mouth from the ground. His heart stopped. His face froze. He gasped and his body went limp. Jester smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Jane ran from the room as Jester's back was turned. She glanced over, and saw black tendril of shadow pierce Cicero's chest and the light left his eyes. She looked forward in time to stop herself from running into a wall, and turned sharply towards her room. She needed her sword.

Jester turned around, Jane ducked to avoid being seen. He called her, his voice calm despite the death of his uncle. "I know you're there," he sang, "Please come out, I promise not to hurt you. Girl, if I knew your name..."

Jane crawled to her room, looked up to make sure he wouldn't see her, and crept in. Her sword was beside the bed, and still not brave enough to stand, she grabbed it and sat with her back to the door, shaking. She tried to control her breathing. _You're not being quiet enough, _she told herself, _shut up. He'll hear you. _She closed her eyes and tried to think straight.

Footsteps from outside her room – she heard him start to talk quietly. "I can see miles with my _sight_, something humans can only dream of. I can recall the past of thousands of years like I lived it a minute ago. And all that, without being..._this. _I was human, then. I'm not anymore. I can see you, girl. Through the door. I know how scared you are. But you're the Dragon Girl, the One. Will you stand with me, or against me?"

She opened her eyes and tried to jump back, gasping. Jester was stood beside her, gazing into her eyes with admiration. "So Dragon Girl, what is your choice?"

"I...uh..."

"I won't rush you. Getting everything exactly your way forever with eternal youth is tempting. But then so is saving humanity from enslavement to the Dark Ones. Or, Dark One, me, of course, because I just finished him. So no rush at all,"

He smiled and sat down beside her. "What is your name?"

She sighed. He wasn't going to harm her, not yet at least. "Jane. When...when you were human, we were courting. We were in love." She hadn't realized.

"I don't remember."

"You said you wouldn't. You told me, Jester. Try to remember, please. You said, that something I said, or did, or something, would bring you back."

He smirked. "Would you try to bring me back? How far would you go?"

"As far as I need to go. I am a knight, Jester. I must protect the kingdom."

He cocked his head. "Is your loyalty bigger than the urge to have complete power? All the riches, and clothes, and makeup. Your own castle. Your world. And mine."

"I know what I want. I want all of that. Come, now, Justus," she smiled. Deep inside, her stomach was churning. She'd had an idea but she didn't know if it would work. She took his hand and stood up. "Come to your room. It's nicer there. The castle knew how to treat a god, and so do I," she winked. She hoped he didn't see past her poor, nervous acting. If she could get him to his room, where the only thing he couldn't think of was being a monster with all the dark power in the world, it might worked. She hoped.

He lapped it up. He loved it. The one girl he thought was his deserving equal was inviting him to a room suitable for gods. He hoped, secretly, that he knew what for. One sin was to have an _intimate _relationship before marriage, which trapped in the body of a teenage boy, was possibly on the top of his list right now. And that was what Jane was planning on him thinking.

She opened the door, and pushed him in playfully before her. He stumbled back onto the bed, then gasped.

He blinked a few times, unaware of what had happened. "Jane. Uhh, what just...where...my room. And I have..?"

She sighed, and explained. He nodded the whole time. He swallowed hard. "And so, I am a killer as well as a dirty little –"

"Shhh, Jester. You weren't you. Now...what do I do? If you go out there, where your magic is, you know, full, then you're the slightly scary man who wants to take over the world."

He nodded, focusing. "Get your sword. Leave me here. Come back, and kill me. Leave me here, and send my family to collect me. They'll know what to do."

"But –"

"Jane, no. Do as I say. You have done so well until now, please. Go." He whispered the last word and even as Jane tried to speak he held up a hand to silence her. "Jane."

She nodded, and turned away. "Jester," she sighed. He looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She cried for a while, before straightening up and taking a deep breath. "Okay." Jester sat in his room and waited for Jane. He wondered mildly what it would feel like to die, and pondered it for a moment. Then she was back, sword in her hand, looking sick and pale.

"Sorry, Jane. Sorry to put you through this. Well done in the pig-headedness, by the way. And that I can't get rid of you."

She tried to smile. "No," she laughed. "You'll never get rid of me."

Jane unsheathed the sword from its scabbard and pointed it at Jester, pulling back then slicing forward. "You'll never be rid of me, either, Jane."

Before she could ask what he'd meant, the blade had moved through him. The blood wasn't visible at first, but when it poured to the thin mattress and the worn floor, she thought she'd throw up.

She withdrew the sword and stepped back, avoiding the blood.

Stepping outside the room and closing the door, she reflected on the notion that she'd always planned to look into the eyes of a person as they died, if she killed them. She knew now that she couldn't; it was difficult, and sickening, and gut-wrenchingly scary. Also, out fighting in battle, she wouldn't have the time. She walked to the gardens, took the grip from the sword, and swung it above her head. It wailed, and alerted Dragon and the castle that whatever she'd done had worked.

Dragon and Jester's family flew down shortly after. She told his family what he's said, and then Dragon picked her up. Together they flew away from the castle, in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been true, Jane thought, that she'd not been able to get rid of Jester – from her thoughts at least, in the months following his death. She knew that she'd done something as sick and wrong as it was noble and right, and that she'd saved many other lives because of it.

But not Jester's. _Not Jester._

His songs, voice, bad jokes, ridiculous mannerisms and sharp wit echoed in her mind non-stop since that day. She found herself trying to tell him something, only to remember he wasn't there. She wanted to remember him.

She also wanted to forget. Now the closest thing she had to a male, human friend... Smithy was fine, and so was Rake – even Gunther was questionable. But none of them were Jester.

_Your fault._

The castle now had a new jester, but he wasn't much good. He could tell jokes, sometimes, but he usually forgot the punch line. He couldn't rhyme or sing. He couldn't play any instruments. He was funny when he hurt himself or if the Prince and Princess were, unfortunately for him, throwing sticks at him. He was called Liam, and he'd decided that it was appropriate to have his suit designed as a 'tribute' to Jester, with multicolour puzzle pieces in instead of blue, and a hat with tassels and not bells.

Jane sighed exasperatedly as he ran around, trying to be funny. Sir Ivan was least pleased; having disliked Jester he detested this pathetic excuse, and took every opportunity to throw things slightly more dangerous or insulting than sticks.

"Jane! How would you like a joke?"

"I wouldn't like one at all, Liam. I have things to do."

He pouted. "Fine, then. I'll leave you be."

She sighed with relief before running to find Dragon, asleep lazily on the castle wall by the courtyard.

"Hey! Hey, Jane! It's your birthday tomorrow! What do you want? I can get you...um... well, not a lot as far as money goes, but we can go for a fly!"

Jane smiled. "Of course, Dragon."

"Where do you want to go? We can try over the forest, by the beach...Oh! How about over the market to make all of the other little short-lives run about!" Dragon laughed to himself.

"Yes Dragon, all of that if you like," she giggled. "Now, though, I must go for language practice."

Dragon groaned. "You already know how to speak French, what more do you need?"

"Practice?" Jane laughed. "I can hardly remember a thing."

"That's the problem with a short-life brain, you see. My dragon brain on the other hand remembers many wonderful things."

"Oh, I see. Like what?"

"Well...like...how to fly, and where the best places are...and where the cows are! How to impersonate them! Jane, listen! Mmmoooo...moo. Jane?"

"Au revoir, Dragon. I shall see you in an hour," she laughed.

"Yes Dragon," smiled Sir Theodore from the balcony. "Jane must practice her French."

"Fine," Dragon flew away, pretending to sulk, before settling on the wall to sleep.

"Well done Jane, you can go," said Sir Theodore. "Oh, but before you do – how are you?"

Jane paused. "I think I'm okay."

"You are handling the loss of Jester very maturely. It would be understandable if you were to want a break from training for a while, perhaps –"

"No thank you Sir Theodore... I think that if I stopped I'd go a little mad," Jane smiled. "Thank you for your concern."

Sir Theodore bowed slightly and dismissed her.

Jane left. She was famished, and Pepper's cooking smelled delicious. She sat on the bench with Pepper, Smithy and Rake.

Up in the gardens, the Liam was running from the Prince and Princess, who had taken Rake's failed and rotting vegetables to throw at him.

"Poor Liam. Those vegetables really did smell," Rake laughed. "Oh, it's All Fools Day – no wonder the Prince and Princess are being so mean – Liam was playing a trick on them earlier."

Pepper smiled. "I used to love All Fools Day... and then, well." She sighed. "It's not the same, is it?"

"I agree," said Jane.

Smithy nodded.

Gunther stepped from the stables and nodded politely to them before entering the castle to meet his father and the King to discuss trade routes.

Jade felt lonely and slightly bored without Jester. She excused herself and went to her room.

"You'll never get rid of me." Jane whispered to herself mournfully.

_"You'll never be rid of me, either, Jane."_

She snorted. "Well, I am. I got rid of you. But now you're stuck in my head." She sighed. "Jane, you fool."

She stared at the fireplace where the embers glowed, and a small flame appeared. It looked like the one Jester had held in his palm.

"I think you need to get help."

"Back off, Dragon, I'm fine."

"Well you're obviously not, because for one thing you were talking to yourself and for another... I'm not a dragon. Well, not all of the time at least."

Jane spun round. Jester was sat on her bed, grinning to himself.

"This is the most spectacular All Fools Day that I've ever had. Oh, Jane. Have you seen your face?" He paused and he stopped smiling. "Ah, I see. You're not taking this as lightly as I would have hoped. I know I have some explaining to do...and I have until your hand reaches my face to do i– ouch! What was that for?"


End file.
